My sweetheart
by AnaLovett
Summary: Mrs. Lovett had a daughter who has Johanna's same age. This story is told when Lucy and Ben still lived above Mrs. Lovett's shop. Some chapters will be focused on Megan ( Mrs. Lovett daughter) , others on Mrs. Lovett. Romance is also included. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hey guys ! I had this idea last week and I really hope you like the story.**

**I'm sorry for any mistake. English is not my first language.**

**Chapter 1 - Teddy bears and beautiful dresses**

- Megan , where is my dinner !? - shouted Albert from the parlour.

- Coming daddy !

Megan held a tray in her tiny arms while walking through the kitchen to serve Albert's dinner. Her mother, Nellie Lovett, went to the market to buy supplies for the next day in the pie shop.

- Here it is, daddy. - she said with a tired smile.

- It was damned time, girl !

- Sorry dad, I was trying to do something different for you. Did you see this new...

- Ok, ok. I don't want to hear your annoying voice. Now go back to work and let me eat.

- Alright. - Megan looked down and walked away.

Megan looked like a smaller version of her mother: curly red hair, pale skin and very slim. Her dresses were very simple.  
Not like Johanna's. The girl who lived above the shop was always wearing beautiful and expensive dresses.

Megan sighed when she returned to the kitchen to wash the dishes. That was when Nellie arrived carrying many bags:

- Oh, hello dearie. - Nellie planted a kiss in Megan's forehead.

- Hi mum.

- Are you alright ? - Mrs. Lovett noticed her daughter's sad face.

- Yes, I am. Do you need any help ? - said Megan pointing to the bags that were now on the counter.

- It's ok dear. You can play now if you want.

- Are you sure ?

- Yes, I am sure sweetheart.

- Ok, thanks mum.

Nellie gave her daughter a hug before she went to the parlour to play with her dolls. Actually, Megan had only one doll which she called Alice. It was a Christmas gift many years ago when she was only four. Now, she was nine years old and the doll was dirty and torn. Suddenly, she heard sounds coming from the street. It seemed to be people laughing. Megan looked outside the window and confirmed it.

The Barkers were coming home after a glamorous dinner in a new restaurant. Johanna was gorgeous , using a red dress with a black lace around her waist. She was also using beautiful earrings and holding the most beautiful teddy bear Megan had ever seen. They were laughing because Mr. Barker was trying to catch Johanna while she ran around the empty street. Lucy was staring at both of them with a smile on her lips.

Megan just stared at the happy family wishing she could have a beautiful teddy bear and a father like Benjamin Barker. Her father was always shouting and sometimes, he beats her or her mother very hard.

Benjamin had stopped to run now and was looking at the pie shop with a concerned face. He had seen the little girl watching them with a very sad face. He had seen the silent tears running down her face and he felt really bad for her. When Megan noticed the look Benjamin was giving her, she quickly entered the house again and went to her bedroom, leaving the Barkers behind and her doll on the cold floor.

**A/N : So, what do you think ? Should I continue ? Should I drop it ? Review please !**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Hey guys ! I'm so sorry for the delay. I promise the next chapters won't take so much time. Thank you very much for the support !  
Hope you like it :)**

**Chapter 2 - T****he beginning**

Nellie looked outside the window while the pouring rain crashed down from the cloudy sky. It has been a hard day. Albert was in a very bad mood and kept shouting at her.

Megan fell asleep in the couch after watching a fight between her parents. A fight that ended up with a hard punch in Nellie's stomach , a desperate Megan and a angry Albert. It all started because of a glass that her daughter accidentally dropped. She tried to make Albert stop beating Megan and got beaten in her place. Fortunately (or not) , Albert went away after the first punch, storming out of the house to the filthy pub he always frequented.

Now, there she was. Looking outside the window trying to find something beautiful to focus on. She couldn't find anything. She was so unhappy and she could see that her daughter felt the same way. However, she stayed there, daydreaming about a better life. A knock on the door pushed her out of her thoughts. Nellie walked to the door and opened it slowly :

- Hello, Mrs. Lovett. - Benjamin stood outside the house with a sweet smile on his face.

- Oh, hello Mr. Barker. Come in, please. - Nellie smiled and backed away inviting the barber to enter the house.

They walked together to the couch where Megan was sleeping.

- Megan, wake up sweetheart. - Mrs. Lovett delicately shook the girl's little body.

- Mum ? What's wrong ? - Megan rubbed her eyes.

- Nothing is wrong dear. Why don't you go to your bedroom so you can sleep better, uh ?

- Ok mum. - Megan slowly rose from the couch and walked to her bedroom without even notice Benjamin's presence.

- Please, sit down Mr. Barker. I'll get us some gin.

- Thank you. - Benjamin smiled and sat down.

Nellie got two cups and a bottle of gin before returning to the parlour. She sat beside Ben, opened the bottle and filled the glasses. Then she looked up and said :

- So, how can I help you Mr. Barker ?

- Well, Mrs. Lovett, since Lucy has gone to a distant city to visit her brother and Johanna is now sleeping, I thought I could pay you a visit and...and... I really need to talk to you.

- Why ? - Nellie now looked at his concerned face.

- Yesterday night, when I was coming home after a dinner with Lucy and little Johanna, I saw Megan through the window and...and...she was...

- What was she doing Mr. Barker ?

- She was crying.

- Oh. - Nellie looked down.

- Why was she crying Mrs. Lovett ?

- I'm not sure if I want to talk about that Mr. Barker.

- Please Eleanor. I need to know. It broke my heart to see her so sad.

Mrs. Lovett took a sip of gin before speaking again.

- A few time ago, Megan asked me why couldn't you be her father. She said that she would make you proud and would never disrespect you. She also said that she would cook and clean everyday for you if you just let her be your daughter. She asked me why she needs to do that for Albert if he doesn't even love her.

- Was...was she crying because of me ? - Ben now seemed really sad.

- Not because of you, love. She is unhappy. Everyday, she watches the children playing while she is working. She…she stares at the families that come to eat here in the shop and their happy smiles. She stares at Johanna's clothes and toys and wonders why can't she be like her. Megan notices how affectionate you are to your family and wonders why Albert never says " I love you " to either of us. It's all my fault, Mr. Barker. I can't give what my daughter wants. I can't make her happy. I…I keep trying but we know the truth.

Eleanor sighed and closed her eyes for a second. Silent tears fell down her face.

-The truth is that my daughter is unhappy because of me.

Nellie was sobbing now. She can't talk anymore. She put her hands over her face and let the tears fall.

- That is not true, Eleanor. Don't say that.

Benjamin took her chin and made her look at him.

- Listen to me, please. It's not your fault. Albert is rude to you and your daughter. He is an awful father to Megan. You are not like that, Eleanor. You're always kind. You always care about others and never about yourself. You are amazing and a wonderful mother. Megan is not sad because of you. Do you understand ?

Mrs. Lovett just stared at Benjamin's face. She didn't say anything. She opened and closed her mouth trying to find something to say. Benjamin gently wiped the tears from her face with his index finger. Then continued :

- I'll take care of Megan. I'll protect both of you. Megan is an amazing girl. She is very smart, beautiful and always polite. Just like her mother.

Nellie smiled and then, in a quick move, embraced Benjamin with her tiny arms.

- Thank you Mr. Barker. Thank you very much.

Benjamin said nothing. They just stayed there, holding each other. Eleanor leaned her head on Ben's chest and he brought her closer putting an arm around her tiny waist.

There, wrapped in the barber's arms, Nellie felt loved. There, she felt secure. There, after some minutes, she peacefully fell asleep.

**A/N : I apologize for any mistake. English is not my first language. Let me know what you think. Review, please :D**


End file.
